1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an overflow and automatic start-up system adapted for use with hydrokinetic amplifiers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overflow check system adapted to provide unit suspension and restart solely by manipulation of a valve at a remote user location, where such flexibility in control is accomplished without substantial waste of either the fluid or gas component of the amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of mechanisms have been developed to exploit the ability of a high temperature vapor to combine with a liquid so as to produce a liquid discharge at a pressure higher than the gas input pressure. Such mechanisms are generally referred to in the art as steam educators or hydrokinetic amplifiers.
Steam educators or hydrokinetic amplifiers generally function by condensing a high temperature vapor, usually steam, into a liquid, usually water, which are then combined into a pressure amplified output liquid. The steam condenses into the water flow imparting its high momentum energy, thereby amplifying the pressure of the input liquid. To achieve start-up or restart, however, such apparatus require a brief initial overflow. After such start-up, the overflow line is then subject to sub-atmospheric pressure and therefore often includes a check valve oriented to block inflow.
Liquid pressure amplifiers can be arranged to receive continuously available liquid and vapor inputs and yet deliver output pressure intermittently via a delivery valve that can open or close on demand. A common example of such a system is a high pressure washing gun powered by a liquid amplifier and having a delivery trigger adapted to assume an "on" or "off" position. When such a delivery valve temporarily closes, the amplifier cannot deliver output pressure thru the unit discharge. The input liquid and vapor continue to flow, however, and pour out the overflow line, wasting both liquid and energy. When the delivery valve reopens, the amplifier restarts, stopping the overflow.
Such devices have a number of obvious disadvantages. First, the operation of such devices generally results in a waste of an inordinate amount of energy and resources in the form of both liquid and vapor when the output of the amplifier is temporarily suspended. Additionally, when such systems are utilized in a cleaning or scouring application, significant quantities of surfactant can also be lost through overflow during a suspension in unit operation.
Other disadvantages of such prior art systems include lack of safety during operation. Slight changes in the flow of either the steam or water component may cause full uncondensed steam flow through the unit discharge. Such high temperature steam discharge may effect detrimental discharge characteristics as well as posing dangers to the unit operator.